


084? No, 140.

by taormina



Series: 140 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Daddy Kink, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Female Friendship, Microfics, Multi, dealing with super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taormina/pseuds/taormina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten microfics of 140 characters each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	084? No, 140.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use these as prompts for your own work if they inspire you.

1.  
Everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. blindly assumed that Bobbi and Jemma really enjoyed borrowing each other’s clothes. Of course, Melinda knew better.

2.  
She was trembling from head to toe. _God damn powers_. No, wait. It wasn’t her powers; after all this time, she was trembling because of _him_.

3.  
Sometimes, all Hunter needed was a large pile of DVDs and a box of tissues— he was a sucker for romantic comedies. (Shhh, don’t tell Bobbi.)

4.  
That night, Skye called Coulson ‘daddy’ by accident. The effect it had on him wasn’t what she had imagined, but _hey_ , she wasn't complaining.

5.  
No, the worst thing wasn't the ghastly visions or the abomination that her face had become; it was that flower dresses no longer suited her.

6.  
Fitz was good at keeping secrets. He excelled at it. This didn't mean he liked staying quiet about May and Coulson's sexual affair, however.

7.  
Yes sir, that was indeed an earthquake. In a mostly non-seismic region. What d'you mean you saw a woman cause it? Please buy glasses. _Jeeez_!

8.  
He graduates cum laude. He might become a professor at the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy now! Win a Nobel prize! Date Simmons! Then Coulson shows up.

9.  
With great powers comes great ~~responsi~~ medical bills and lawsuits that S.H.I.E.L.D. can't afford, but yeah, being a registered gifted is A+.

10.  
It's not that he didn't trust his fellow agents; he simply didn't want someone to discover his collection of risqué Captain America pin-ups.


End file.
